Knights on a winged horse
by babymunkhcin
Summary: What happens when Lucy thinks she's weak and quits the Guild? Before she can even start her training, she faces a danger, and its one of her worst nightmares. Warning implied rape.
1. Chapter 1

Knights on a Winged Horse

**Authors note: Sorry about the crapy start, i don't want neither Lissana nor Natsu to be the bad guys so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: i own no FairyTail**

Chapter 1 - Weak

Lucy POV

It has been over a year since I joined FairyTail, no, eight if you include Tenrojima.

When we first got back from our holy grounds, we partied for weeks, and I had to tell my adventures at least 20 times! After about a week, the attention aimed at me died down, at first I was glad to have the space and time to myself, but its been two months since then, and i'm beginning to feel lonely. The guild was spending a lot more time with Lissana and the rest of team Natsu. Don't get me wrong, I love Lissana just as much as I love the rest of my guild mates, but for some reason I don't think she has gotten used to me being a part of the guild yet.

I lay my head on the bar and sighed, deciding to think of the new chapter for my book and wondering what Levy thinks of the one I gave her last week. Usually she'd be done by now, I guess she's been to busy going on missions with Gajeel, the stupid baka finally made his feelings known last week! I guess i'll ask her about it when she gets back. I lift my head as Mira comes my way.

"Mira? Can I get a strawberry smoothie?"

"Sure Lucy, i'll just be a minute." After a minute or two behind the bar she comes back with my drink. "Thanks" I say before she goes off to get Canna another barrel of beer. I'm halfway through my drink when I feel an arm sling across my shoulders.

"Yo, Luce! Lets go on a job! All of as with Lissana!" I smile as I turn to face him.

"Sure Nastu! But first, tell me what the job is so I know what to pack." He hands me the leaflet and I read it.

Defeat the bandits raiding the road into town

reward 100,000 jewels

Flaba town

**(I just made all that up, haven't a clue what a request looks like.)** "20,000 jewels each, not bad, not far enough to pack anything either, ok, lets go!"

Natsu calls the others before grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the guild, the others not far behind.

He lets go once we're at the station and Erza goes and gets our tickets. Natsu get sick as soon as we board the train, half hanging out the window, with only Happy keeping him from slipping out. After half an hour of torture for Natsu, we get off at our destination and Natsu goes through his usual rants about never using transportation again.

Once Natsu gets over his nausea, he stands up straight and puts a flaming fist in the air. "I'm all fired up!" he shouts and runs down the road to town. Erza and Grey start running after him, shouting threats and insults at his back. Happy and Lissana equip themselves with wings before flying after the three of them, leaving me to catch up. I sigh and run after them.

I, being slower than the rest of them, catch up after about ten minutes of flat out running. I see their figures in the distance but soon realise that they are fighting the bandits we we're sent to defeat. I take out my whip and sprint over, determined to be of assistance to my comrades. Once I get there however, there was nothing for me to do. The others had swiftly dealt with the evidently weak enemy and no one had even broken a sweat. We go into town and hand over the bandits and collect our reward. I swiftly tuck my share away, remembering all the times Natsu tried to knick some of it. As we head back to the station, we start chatting about the mission, everyone bragging about their own fights.

"Did you see when I got rid of three of them on one fire punch? I mean, how weak were they?"

"They had no sense of balance either! I put a little bit of ice on the ground and they fell over and knocked themselves out!"

"Cowards too, they just ran away from me as soon as I started to requip!"

"Yeah! I mean I just stood there in my rabbit for and they just fainted! No guts at all!"

They laughed with each other but I stayed quiet. What else could I do? I don't have any victories to brag about.

"Lucy! What did you do? Why are you being quiet and not joining the fun?"

I looked at them, each with a grin on their faces, Gray looking at me expecting an answer to his question. I looked at the ground as I continued to walk.

"Nothing."

Lissana snorts at me. "You shouldn't be so lazy, making us do all the work."

"Lissana's right Lucy." Erza said. I shrank slightly at her tone. "It's not fair for you to get a reward if you didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry guys, its just, by the time I got there, there wasn't anything for me to do, you guys had already defeated them all."

"Come to think of it, thats probably right." Erza said nodding in understanding, "You aren't a very fast runner so you wouldn't have arrived in enough time because we finished them of pretty quickly too."

When Lucy got home that night, thankfully without much drama, or having to kick anyone out with her 'Lucy Kick' she went to the bathroom to get ready for a bath. She'd been tense since the conversation earlier and she decided that a nice hot bath would be the perfect way to help her relax. She stripped down and lowered herself into the bath with a sigh.

_"__You shouldn't be so lazy, making us do all the work."_

She's right, I'm not all that helpful on missions, always being saved.

_"__It's not fair for you to get a reward if you didn't do anything."_

I don't do anything on missions. It's a wonder I ever get any rent money. Its probably cos they don't like it when I get cranky over my rent so they give me some of the reward money to sedate me.

_"__You didn't do anything."_

Erza's right I don't do anything, all I ever do is tag along and complain about my rent or something.

It's because i'm weak.

I need to get stronger, I could take solo missions. No,…that wouldn't work. The whole guild thinks I'm too weak and they won't let me, they'll make my team go with me and them I won't be able to do anything again.

I decide to get out of the bath before I begin to prune up. I go to my dresser and get dressed for bed. I lock the window before sliding under the sheets. I lay they for over an hour tossing and turning, unable to get to sleep, thoughts spinning around in my head like a hurricane. How can I get time alone? I won't be allowed out of the guild alone if I decide to go on a mission or train. The only way to get out of the situation would be to leave the guild…No! Don't think like that Lucy! But if I only left for a short while…I would definitely come back, I could never abandon my family. Perhaps for a year or two. I could cut the ties and go out in the world solo. Besides, it's not like they would miss a weak little tag along like me… Maybe it would be good to leave the guild for a while, get away from all the brawls.

I keep thinking these thought for hours on end. By three in the morning, the idea of leaving sounded very appealing. I decided that I would go on a training break for three years. After that time I would come back to the guild stronger, take solo missions and prove that I wouldn't be as weak as I am now. Maybe if I trained hard enough, I could even qualify for the next S class exam! Within minutes of making my decision I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Knights on a Winged Horse

**Disclaimer: i own no FairyTail**

Chapter 2 - Alone

Lucy POV

I woke up early that morning, smiling as I remembered last night's resolution. I got up and had a quick shower before drying off and heading to my dresser. I pull out a pair of matching underwear, a cute top, and an almost too short skirt. I get dressed before leaving for the guild earlier than I normally do, mentally preparing herself the onslaught of emotion that was bound to come once every one found out.

I planned out as much of the morning I could, thinking of the ways that I could break the news to my team and the guild, without hurting anyone very much and causing the least commotion. I decided to wait until natsu asked me to go on a mission with them before telling them that I want to quite the team, but I thought it best to leave the bigger news till they'd left and there was a brawl going on so the majority of the guild wont be paying attention.

I reach the guild and push open the doors. It was quieter than usual, but I though that figured since I was earlier than I would normally be. I went over to the bar and sat in my usual stool.

"Hey Mira." I call over to the bar maid.

"Oh, hey Lucy! Your earlier than usual aren't you?"

"Yeah, I didn't sleep to well last night."

"Is there anything I can get you that would help?"

"Just my usual strawberry milkshake should be fine."

Mira hands me my drink and I sit and watch as the guild gradually fills up. After about two hours, the majority of the guild was there and Natsu and Gray were about to start another brawl but Erza cut them of with an icy glare. Since he couldn't fight anybody, Natsu went over to the request board and selected a mission after a quick glance. He summoned Erza and Gray before walking over to me with them following behind. He slung an arm over my shoulder before declaring;

"Yo, Luce! Wanna go on a job today?"

I take a deep breath before turning around to face the three of them.

"Sorryguysbutiwanttobecomestrongersoi'mgoingtoquittheteamandgosolo."

"HUH?" they all say in unison. I realise I spoke to quickly so I said it again, slower and calmer this time.

"Sorry guys, but I want to become stronger, so i'm going to quit the team and go solo."

Gray gasps, Erza starts to tear up and Natsu looks at me as if i'm pulling a really bad prank on him.

"But we're a four mage group!" Gray exclaims.

"Lissana can take my place." Lissana, who had been listening in with astonishment, spoke up as she came over.

"I couldn't do that!"

"It's ok," I say, "I know that i'm weak and that I alway need saving, I've barely been able to contribute at all the last few missions. The last mission we went on I did nothing at all, and you guys all had really good team work, so I want you to take my spot Lissana."

I looked over at Natsu, who had been quiet so far. He looked as if he was…thinking.

Erza and Lissana both looked to shocked to speak. Gray looks at me sadly before reaching out and embracing me to a hug against his bare chest. I realised he stripped again, but I didn't really care as he still had his pants on, not offending my eyes (though, considering how often he stripped, it wouldn't be a surprise if I was scared for life).

"You'll still go on missions with us though, right?"

I decided to avoid the question, knowing they'd find out soon enough.

"Don't you have a mission you wanted to go on Natsu?" This snapped him out of his trance.

"Err, yeah."

"Well, off you go, its not like you to delay about going on the mission."

I put on a smile as I watched them reluctantly get the mission approved my Mira and trudge out the door. I only had to wait five or so minutes before a brawl broke out when Cana accidentally spilled her beer on Elfman, resulting in most of the guild fighting. I used the commotion to slip up to master's office without notice. I knocked on the door before heading inside.

Master looked up as I came though the door, moving the papers he was mulling over to the side before giving me his full attention.

"Lucy! You don'y usually come in here, what is it you need?"

I dropped my cheery facade and took a deep breath, calming myself before having to say the words that threatened not to come out of my mouth.

"I want to leave the guild." I couldn't look him in the eye as I said the words that broke both our hearts. Master looked at me in shock before tearing up.

"But why? Are you not happy here?"

"No, no, no Master! It's not like that. Its just, I've been feeling really useless and weak lately, so I'm going to go away for a little while to train and become stronger." Master looked at me for a long time before sighing.

"If that is what you want child then I cannot stop you. I will remove you mark, but will you be gone long?"

"No, Just a few years. I promise that I will come back within three years, if I haven't, please send people to look for me. If I end up dead for whatever reason, I want to be laid to rest here, with the previous members of FairyTail."

"OK child. Give me your hand so I may remove your mark. But know this, if you don't have the guild mark on you three year from now, I will send every mage in this guild out to look for you, and we will not rest until you are back here with us." He takes my hand and it glows before fading, leaving no trace it was ever there.

He recites the three rules of leaving the guild and I promise to fulfil them to the best of my ability. I thank the master and tell him to keep to the story of me being on a solo mission for the first month before breaking the news to the rest of the guild. Making my way out of the guild, I feel slightly guilty that I don't stop to say goodbye.

I go home and call Virgo to help me pack all my stuff up in my apartment. I pack one suitcase with all the things I will need for the next little while of training before asking Virgo if she will store the rest of my belongings in the spirit world. With my apartment now empty, I go downstairs to thank the landlady and tell her that I will no longer be renting the unit. I make my way out of Magnolia on foot, dragging my suitcase behind me.

About an hour after leaving Magnolia I decide to take a ten minute break and rest my feet. Before I can head towards the edge of the path, a man in black jumps in front of me, barring my way. Suddenly I see that i'm surrounded by what appears to be bandits, all with creepy grins that send chills down my spine. One of them looks me up and down as he licks his lips, I hear another say, "Look at the rack this one has! We'll have to bring her to the master to have fun with." I take my whip from my belt preparing to fight to defend myself. Suddenly one comes at me from either side, hands outstretched to make a grab at me. I jump backwards, dodging the attacks but realise too late that another one was behind me. I twist to get out of his grip and this time I leap away from all of them at once, placing them all where I can see them. My hand moves to my belt to call out Loke but all it reaches is thin air. I look up to see both my whip and my keys swinging in a bandit's hand, the man smirking at me.

"Oh no."

I start running, hoping to separate them in the forest on the side of the road, then double back to try and retrieve my keys. I run as fast as my feet can take me but it's not enough, soon there are two men on either side of me, easily matching my pace. Desperately, I push myself harder, struggling to get away from the men. I have scratches all over my body from crashing around in the undergrowth. I look back to see the men not two meters away before I feel my feet catch on a tree root and I fall over, twisting my ankle. I try to get up but the pain in my feet is too much, causing me to cry out and collapse. The gang is on top of me immediately. One pins me down by putting his entire body on top of mine, licking my cheek. Another tie my hands and feet in what I can sense to be magic proof ropes. I feel myself being slung over a broad shoulder before I black out.


	3. Chapter 3

Knights on a Winged Horse

**Disclaimer: i own no FairyTail**

**Author's note: sorry for the late update! I really don't have an excuse except school and other stuff. My time management sucks.**

Chapter 3 - Loss

Lucy P.O.V

I open my eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. I notice that I'm lying on something soft and my arms are above my head. I attempt to get up but my body wont move. I lift my head and try to take in my surroundings. I'm in a small room without a door and next to no furnishings. There is a large table on one side of the room with a pole attached to the head and a chair in the corner. I release a breath I hadn't known I was holding when I saw my belt, whip, and keys on a pile of folded material. I feel the blood drain from my face as I realise that i'm now practically defenceless. I look down at my self and see that my clothes are in tatters, barely covering me, which would explain the goosebumps all over my body from the cold. I observe the rest of the room. I'm restrained with my hands above head, tied to a pole like the one on the table, except its at the head of the bed. I also notice that there are what look like shackles attached to the wall and a small box in the corner under the chair. I continue to scan the room as I vainly struggle with my bonds. Just as I give up on getting out of my bonds, the wall opposite me begins to converge, a man sized hole appearing in the centre. I hold my breath as I notice a tall figure come through. It was a tall man with spiky blond hair and a scar near his eye. He wore a half shirt and genie pants. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I recognised him. It was Sting, the dragon slayer from Sabertooth that laughed at me when I was defeated by Minerva. He smirked once he saw the recognition in my eyes.

"Recognise me Blondie?"

I nod, not trusting my voice. I pull my legs up to my chest, trying to make myself smaller.

"I bet you're wondering what you're doing here, and what I'm doing with a group of dirty perverts. Well, I think that I could tell you." He sits on the table and crosses his legs, making himself comfortable. "After the Grand Magic Games, Master kicked me and Rouge out of Sabertooth. However, instead of sticking with Rouge and making a new life, I took my own path. I decided to make my own guild and become its master. I found some underlings and made myself the master of the Dark Guild, Hotrod. It's a strange name isn't it? Well, the aim of my guild is to have fun with any unsuspecting ladies we come across. We capture them and bring them to our guild base where I get first pickings you see." I realise what he was saying and began to connect the dots, me, barely covered, on a bed and restrained, captured by a perverted guild, the guild master with a crooked grin on his face as he looked my up and down. I begin to struggle desperately against my bonds. I'm still a virgin! I promised Mama that I would stay pure till I was married to the one I love. This can't be happening! I look back at my captor and realise with a sickening dread that he had begun to strip his clothes off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I out in pain. "I told you didn't I?" He said, reaching up to smack me cross the other cheek "I blame FairyTail for the way I am now, and you being a hot, sexy little fairy, can take the brunt of my revenge, so don't expect me to be gentle in the slightest, I'm gonna hit you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a week!" He grin evilly at the last part before punching, kicking and biting wherever he can. I whimper, trying my best from giving him the satisfaction of knowing he caused me pain. Soon he grows tired of hitting me and starts to leave a trail of bite marks up to my neck, my chin, then my ear. I let out a small scream as he pierces my left lobe with his sharp canine teeth. I feel the blood slowly flowing down my neck and I turn my head so that the pillow stems the flow. I look back up at him after a minute and see him staring at me with an unnerving intensity. He grins evilly at me before he starts to rake his sharp nails down across my stomach, leaving gashes deep enough to draw blood. He makes his way down to my skirt, and tears it off, leaving me barely covered. I try to move my legs in a way that covers me but he grabs them quickly, spreading them wide, stretching my muscles causing me to scream at the top of my lungs.

My voice hoarse, my body ravaged, my whole being completely exhausted, I close my eyes to the torture and stop resistance.

I feel myself loosing consciousness, falling in the deep pit of pain, the world goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

Knights on a winged horse

chapter 4 - escape

**Author's note: I'm really sorry that I don't have a regular update schedule! Unfortunately for me, my life doesn't run on a schedule so I can only do things like typing and updating every so often. Good news though! My first term has ended so I will have almost two week of holidays! **

**Disclaimer: I own no FairyTail!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip, three days.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have been trapped in this hell hole for over three days now. My captor/torturer comes in about three times a day, sometimes four, and has his fun with me. Sometimes he'll do it on the bed or the table. Quite a few times he has chained me to the wall and done it there. But the worst by far is when he gets my whip and flogs me till long after I black out. 'I need a plan, a way out,' I think to myself. 'I don't think my body will be able to stand it much longer, I can feel by body getting weaker, even if I do find a way out, I wont have enough energy to achieve my freedom.'

I look up as the hole in the wall once again opens, revealing Sting smirking down at me. These past days of torture have left me broken and without my will to fight. I curl myself into a ball, trying to make myself as small as possible, not an easy thing to do when your wrists are tied up above your head. I whimper as he comes closer, attaching cuffs to my ankles and removing the chain connected to the cuffs on my wrists. He grabs me and throws me over his shoulder before taking my over to a bloodied wall, my blood, and attaching each of my wrists out on either side of me, leaving me to hang, my body shaped in a cross. Sting starts cackling as he places a cold, hard metal band around my neck, shutting it tight with a padlock. He steps away, retrieving my whip from the chair before coming and standing in front of me.

"Like your new necklace Blondie? I thought you might want to feel pretty while I played with you today."

He looked at me, sneering, as he lifted the whip high, then whipping it down, cracking the hard leather across my stomach. My face contorts with pain as I feel the sting of the whip cutting through my stomach. The whip continues to crack, tearing the skin all over my body. My mind turns to FairyTail and my friends and team, then to the promise I made to myself, I will get stronger!

**TING!**

My eyes snap open at the sound before realising that it's my whip cracking against the shackles around my right wrist. I turn my head and realise that the whip had left a cut that went halfway through. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head, it was crazy sure but it was my only hope. I turned my focus back to Sting, who seemingly had dent noticed the changes in my binds. He raised the whip high once again, this time aiming for my other arm. As the tip came down, at the last minute I moved my arm in slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice and the leather once again stuck the harsh metal.

**TING!**

Surprisingly, the disruptance didn't faze him and he kept binging the whip back down on me, to preoccupied with the sight of my blood dripping from numerous cuts along my chest and stomach down my legs. His actions following his eyes, he started to attack my legs and ankles, I managed to get him to strike both my ankles and soon they were free. I manoeuvred my legs so that it wasn't obvious before waiting for the right moment. It came soon when he reached high above his head, exposing his toned stomach and chest. Within an instant I had my legs free and had gathered as much strength as I could before kicking him just over his diaphragm, causing him to stagger back at the unexpected force.

"Don't get cocky Blondie!"

As I had hoped, in his rage he lashed out with a powerful horizontal stroke, aimed for my forehead.

**TING! **WHOOSH! **TING!**

I had ducked my head at just the right moment and he had cut through both my wrist shackles, fully releasing me. I dropped to the floor, landing in an awkward crouch. My blood coursing with adrenaline, I leapt forward at the stunned Sting, grabbing my whip and pulling it out of his hands. Now armed, I faced him with a snarl. Before he had a chance to react, I lashed my whip out at him, wrapping it around his body, trapping his arms and legs to his side. With every ounce of strength I could gather, I hit him with a massive Lucy Kick, and judging by the crater in the wall, at least 10 times as powerful as my usual ones. In the centre of the crater was a very stunned and unconscious Sting. I thanked my lucky stars that I had managed to knock him out before he had a chance to retaliate, certain that I wouldn't be alive right now if he had. Quickly, I went over to the chair in the corner, grabbed the blanket folded there and wrapping it around me. I attached my keys to my belt, and buckled it around my hips, reassured with them by my side. I went over to Sting and carefully removed my whip, also connecting it to my belt. I knew I didn't have long before he woke up and raised the alarm so as fast as I could, I quietly made my way out of the opening in the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Hibiki's POV

My team and I had just completed a mission in the outskirts of magnolia. It was a simple escort mission where we got a stuck up rich couple to a meeting and back.

"I wish something interesting would happen, not that i'm bored or anything." Ren said

"Yeah, things have been rather quiet lately." Eve, my other team mate replied.

We continued in silence. I checked our direction on my archive, ensuring we wouldn't get lost like the times Ichiya led the way. As I looked at the map, something caught my eye. I looked at the sun, there was about half an hour till sunset so it was perfect.

"Hey guys," I said, "there is a cliff not far from here that would give us a great view of the sunset, want to cheek it out?"

"Great idea Hibiki!" Eve exclaimed with a grin

"It's not like I want to go or anything." Ren replied monotonously.

We altered our course and arrived at said cliff in about 20 minutes and sit down not to close to the edge. As we sat in a comfortable silence, watching the sun go down, I started to feel uneasy. I squirmed and Eve looked at me.

"You can feel it too?"

"Yeah."

"Something is coming." Ren said standing up. Eve and I didn't need to ask to know that he had felt a large displacement of air. "Its human, and it's coming toward us, fast."

Soon enough both Eve and I could hear the sounds of someone crashing through the forest, then the sound of running feet. We all stood in a defensive position, prepared for anything that might come out. We weren't prepared enough.

A figure broke into the open, blonde, body battered, blood dripping, face portraying a terrified expression. To say I was shocked would be an understatement, I was horrified. Who would do such a thing to someone? Instantly I linked our minds with telepathy.

_"__There's more coming. This one seems to be running away from something."_ Ren told us through the link. The blonde figure looked back and added a burst of speed. It wasn't looking where it was going though and I watched in horror as it ran right off the cliff, at the same moment two men came out of the tangle of trees and bushes. They smirked when they saw the blonde begin to fall and they stopped running.

_"__Eve! Quickly put a pile of soft snow at the bottom of the cliff!"_

_"__On it!"_

I watched as Eve put a mountain of snow at the bottom of the cliff, and not a moment to soon. The body crashed into it not a second later. I looked at Eve and he gave me the thumbs up.

_"__Don't worry, the snow prevented a crash."_

I turned back to the two men who were headed back into the forest and started to approach them but I was rooted to the ground when I heard what hey were saying.

"Shit, Master's gonna have our heads for loosing his favourite toy."

"It's not like we can do anything, she would have died anyway."

"I guess, she was masters toy after all. To be honest I'm surprised she got as far as she did after he's had her for over here days."

_"__Holy shit, Guys you better get down here NOW!" _Ren said abandoning his usual speech pattern.

I gave one last look at the men's retreating figures before turning back to the edge of the cliff and Eve. I made steps to the bottom with my magic and the two of us quickly descended.

Ren was kneeling next to the blond figure, obviously panicking. He wasn't very good at handling large amounts of blood, and the sight before us was sickening. The snow was stained red with blood that poured from many wounds and some of the numerous gashes that littered the person's body were obviously infected and oozing puss.

"We need to get her to the guild, now." I say. Both my team mates nod and Ren, being the strongest physically, leans down and picks her up as gently as he could. As he rises, some of the blond hair falls away from her face. I gasp as I instantly recognise her. The battered and bruised body in Ren's arms was none other that FairyTail's celestial mage, Lucy Heartfillia.

**Ok, so I know that I haven't updated in ages and i'm really sorry. I also apologise for how short this chapter is. A big thank you to those of you who wished me luck on my exams! I did really well, and i'm happy with my results. My summer holidays are coming to an end unfortunately so i'm going back to school soon, but I will update when I can!**

**~BM**


End file.
